


POTO CATS RPS

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: I had this wild crazy idea and decided to make it into a fic. Not sure if it will be continued. Uh mix the '98 CATS cast into a real life POTO. LOL.
Relationships: John Partridge/Jacob Brent, Michael Gruber / Jacob Brent





	POTO CATS RPS

Title: POTO CATS RPS  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Slash: Kinda..o_O I mean they are all gay..  
Pairings: John Partridge/Jacob Brent, slight Michael Gruber/Jacob Brent  
Summary: A CATS RPS take on the classic Phantom in the Theater story. ^_^  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to themselves. ^_^ I own no one. 

"Jacob, get changed then get in there." Jacob Brent looked up from putting his bag to the side. He saw Gillian staring at him. He was sure she was part witch or something. All she did was yell at him and at the other dancers. But deep down he also knew that she was just a teacher trying to do her job. And trying to film CATS wasn't easy. 

"Alright, Gillian, Alright." He smiled innocently and started digging through his bag. 

"Dancers these days. Think they rule the world." He watched her leave muttering British insults and other meaningless phrases. After he was *sure* she was gone he dug through his bag and pulled out an old worn and loved stuffed black cat. He sat the animal down on his knee and stroked the fake ears. 

"So, we're in England now, huh Coco? Never thought we'd make it here.." Jake looked around the huge room and felt over whelmed. He was just a boy from North Carolina. Just a dancer trying to make it big. He never asked to be in a movie. Never wanted to. Jacob sighed and began to pull a furry leg warmer up one of his legs. 

"Kinda scary here, isn't it? We dun know anybody. That means we can't get in trouble, ok?" He reached down and made the cat nod. Then smiled and pulled on the other leg warmer. 

"Talking to Animals at your age?" Jacob jumped to his feet and turned around blushing. A man a little older than him walked in. "Mate, that's not healthy, you know." 

"W..Who are you?" 

"Name's Jason, Jason Gardner. I play Alonzo." Jason reached his hand out and Jake shook it wide eyed. He was really out of his league. An Australian??? 

"I..I play Mistoffelees.." Jacob mumbled blushing bright red. 

"Yeh, so I've heard. So You're from America?" Jason eyed Jake carefully. He noticed that the other boys weren't joking. This kid was tinier than tiny. And very cute. He didn't look 23 years old. Looked maybe 16. 

"Ye..Yeh.." 

"Don't they feed you over there? You're like a stick." 

Jacob pulled away and rubbed his arm looking anywhere but at Jason. "Is that a bad thing?" 

"No. Just wonderin'. Well practice starts soon so I'd hurry see ya there." Jason gave him a wink then walked off. 

*~*

"Darn it, where is the stage??" Jacob shouted frustrated. He was almost in tears. He'd been around in circles at least, at *least* 10 times. Jake's stomach was churning as he opened doors and went up and down stairs to try and find the correct one. At least in America they had signs that said 'Stage Door Left' or even lit arrows. 

"Jacob.." A faint voice called. 

Jacob froze and looked around. "Huh?" 

"Jacob." It came again. 

The tiny American looked up around for the keeper of the voice. He could find no one. A light wind breezed through and whipped around his shirt. He shivered wrapping his arms around himself. "W..Who's t..there?" 

"Your Guardian Angel," came the voice. The voice was soothing and clear. Even if it did send shivers up Jake's spine and make his hair stand up on his neck. "Don't be afraid, little one, I'm here to help you." 

"I...I can't se..see you.." 

"You don't need to see everything. Seeing can bring deception." Jacob nodded, not too sure if his voice would work or not. The butterflies in his stomach had tripled over the past few minutes and he was ready to throw up. "Child, beautiful Child, you must trust me." 

"S..Stage..Do..Door." Jacob finally studdered breathless.

The wind began to blow harder from the left and Jacob clutched to a closet door as it howled by. He heard a slight chuckle from up top. "My, you are a weakling. But do not fear, child, we can fix that in time. We can fix all of your faults in time. Let me help you. Let me guide you." 

"Jacob? Is that you, man?"

Jake looked up from the ground and saw Michael Gruber. "MICHAEL!!" Tears fell as he scrambled to his feet and ran over to his friend. The man caught him and held him tight. "Jakie, you ok?" 

"..B..Bad man...bad..." 

"You got lost, Jakie, that is all." Michael soothed stroking Jake's hair. "I didn't know you were in the video." 

"Yeh, I am." Jacob replied beaming with pride. 

"I won't ask how you got in it.." Michael replied chuckling. 

Jacob looked up wrinkling his nose then swiped at him. "Hey! I'm a good dancer!" 

"Yeh, a good dancer with no sense of direction." 

"So..I would have gotten there.." 

Just then a huge crash was heard. Michael turned around one arm wrapping around Jake's shoulders. The crashes got louder and Michael's eyes widened. A table, a huge table was coming at them. "JAKE DOWN!" 

"What..?" 

Michael grabbed the boy and shot himself across the room. Jacob screamed in response as the table crashed in the door way. The wood splintered in a million pieces with a thundering boom. Michael covered Jake's head and cuddled the boy as close as he could. 

"Michael?? Jacob??" 

Both men sat up and saw Gillian and the others in the doorway. The dust settled and Jacob curled close blushing bright red as everyone stared at him. "Gillian, what was that?" 

The Blonde uncomfortably shifted and didn't make contact with Michael or Jake. "It was an accident, that's all.." 

"Gillian, that wasn't a fucking accident." Michael shouted. "If I hadn't had gone to find Jacob he would have been impaled and killed." 

"What do you want me to say, Mr. Gruber? A person can't throw a table." Gillian shot back. 

"Look, we're here to practice.." A man from the side said. "So let's practice." 

*~* 

"Wow, you are good!" 

Jacob looked to the side to see a girl around his age with bright brown eyes. 

"Oh..um..thanks." 

"I've wanted to meet you!" 

"Thanks again? Who are you?" 

"Jo Gibb! I play Rumpleteazer!!" 

Jacob smiled shyly and nodded. 

Jo giggled and ruffled his hair. "You're so cute!!" 

Jacob blushed bright red and looked to the ground. She laughed again and tugged on his arm. "Come on, meet the other girls."

He was dragged across the dance floor to the side where the girls were warming up. Jason and some other guy were over here. Two girls were hanging around them and one slapped Jason on the arm. A young girl saw Jacob, and Jake watched confused as she looked to the ground hiding behind another girl with curly hair. 

"Jacob, this is Jo, Veerle, and Phillie!" Jo exclaimed smiling. 

Veerle only nodded weakly. She looked like she was about to faint. He smiled at her only to get a tiny squeak. Phillie just snuffed her nose in the air and poofed up her hair only to get it flattened by Jason again. The other Jo kept trying to braid the other guy's hair. "Jo, would you *stop* that. My hair gets crinky when it's braided." 

"So? What else am I supposed to do?" 

"Sit there quietly.." The man muttered.

"That's boring though." She whined. 

"Gaaaah, GIRLS!" 

"Shut up Drew. If you'd cut your hair like other men you'd never have this problem." 

Drew, as the man was called, huffed and swatted at Jo's hands. "Girl, I said stop. And you, Missy, know nothing about looking stylish." 

"Yeh, I know one thing, you're horrible at it." Jo Gibb squeaked and giggled hiding behind Jacob as Drew got up and half chased her. 

Jacob just stood quietly. Phillie went over to him and straightened his shirt and hair. "You are a cute one. Pretty as can be too." She murmured making Jake blush. "Stay still. Almost done…" 

"Phillie, leave the poor boy alone."

Jacob and Phillie looked up to see another man joining the group. Jo Bingham started to automatically drool and flail like a kitten. The man was 6ft tall, blonde, and had slight scruff lining his cheeks. His blue eyes were bright yet full of maturity and seriousness. His arms and legs had muscles that were perfectly toned and tanned. 

Jacob stepped back a couple of steps, mouth hanging wide open.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were a boy. You're nothing but a scrap of a lad. Turn around for me." Jacob obeyed half consciously and turned around slowly feeling the man's eyes taking in every square inch of his body. It made him shiver and he felt nervous. "Hmm. No muscle at all...but the perfect size." The man mused. He walked forward and stopped Jake with a touch of his hand. "No need to get yourself dizzy." He laughed and cupped Jacob's cheek in his hand. Jacob's eyes fluttered half open and he blushed prettily. 

"What's your name kid?" 

'His name is Jacob!!" 

"Jacob? What a beautiful name. Is there a nick name to go with that or is it just Jacob?" 

"J..Jake..my..Ni..Nick name is Jake." 

"Jake? Mmmm I like that name. Alright, Jake, my name is John." 

"John.." Jacob breathed softly as John let him go. 

"Alright, guys, get back in place. Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats. 6-7-8." 

John sighed at the moment being broken and shook his head. "Bloody woman." 

Jacob shook his head and ran off getting in spot. 

"You hitting on Jakie?" 

"Jakie?" 

"Yeh, Jacob." 

John turned around and saw Michael. 'You know him?" 

"I half raised him in New York." Michael motioned to the small dancer. Jake lifted his small legs in the air then brought them down and turned his body around in a circle before lifting his other leg. "A human rubber band, too. Makes me hurt just looking at him." 

"He's a beautiful boy, that one." John commented. 

"You break his heart Partridge, I break you." Michael replied icily poking John hard in the chest. "So watch it." 

"Touchy, Touchy.." John replied. Michael glared again and John held his hands up. "Ok, ok, I get it. Hurt the kitten and momma cat hurts me." Michael rolled his eyes and went to his spot. 

*~* 

"Have you guys heard about the legend that goes with this theatre?" Jacob looked up from the floor and cocked his head listening in quietly. 

Michael sat down beside him and stared wide eyed. "Kid, please *move* your legs. That looks like it hurts." 

"Wha?" 

"That." Jacob looked down and saw his right leg was wrapped behind and under him and his other was rotated to his left. It was quite comfortable. When he didn't do anything to fix it Michael took hold of both legs and moved them himself. "HEY!" 

"I told you to move them. Damn you ain't normal, boy." Michael replied sighing. Jacob pouted and settled to having his legs in a split looking position with one leg  
curled close to him. "Fine.." 

"I heard that there is this guy that lives in the theatre. And he comes out and causes havoc with people he doesn't like." 

"Fergus, that's rubbish." 

"Is not." 

"Well have you *seen* him?" The dancer shook his head quietly. 

Ken Page one of the oldest dancers nodded knowingly. "Then you have no proof and are doing nothing but causing a ruckus. So leave it be." 

"Sounds like you know something." Drew put in. 

"I know nothing only of what I've heard." Ken replied 

"Fine, party pooper." 

"...a man that lives in the theatre?" 

Jacob looked over to Michael for an explanation. Michael just shrugged. Jacob made a face and sighed. Could that man be that guy that was talking to him?? "Eat, Jacob, you need your strength." Michael told him setting a plate of fried chicken in his lap. "*All* of it." Jake wrinkled his nose and slowly started to eat it. 

*~* 

"Could that voice I heard be the guy in the theatre?" Jacob mused to himself as he leaped across the room. "But it's just a legend." 

"A legend, am I?" 

Jacob stopped in his steps and fell over on the ground. He squinched his face up in pain. "..ow.." 

"A legend, they say? Would a Legend be right here talking to you?" 

Jacob sat up on his knees and looked around. "..N..No..I guess..No..Not.." 

"Is that all they told you?" The dark head nodded silently. "What fools." The voice thundered loudly. Jacob covered his ears in fear. "I am not only the legend of the theatre. I'm the phantom. Do they know nothing?" The voice cackled evilly, rumbling through the room and making it shake. Things hanging on the wall fell off on to the floor and some glasses that were left on the piano crashed to the ground in a million pieces. "Get up to your feet boy." The 'Phantom' commanded. 

"I..I can't.." Jacob stammered. 

"Why not? You've got legs, they work.." 

"I..I just..can't.." 

"Unacceptable." 

Jacob looked around in horror as the room started to shake again. Suddenly invisible hands lifted him to his feet. Tears formed and a few fell in fear as the 'hands' kept Jake on his feet. "W..What is this? " 

"Now, dance." 

"D..Dan..Dance?" 

Music started to play and swam around the room and in and out of Jake's ears. "I said. DANCE." Jacob took a deep breath and shakily danced to the music. His legs flew up in the air and his body twirled in beat perfectly. He leaped and landed arms flying out to steady the tiny body. 

"Good, that's right." 

"Continue." 

The lights flickered as Jacob danced. Every time his feet hit the floor a light bulb went out. In return flying candles appeared floating around the boy. "Follow your heart." Jacob obeyed closing his eyes. He didn't pay attention where he was going and only concentrated on the music. It flowed into his body and into his blood stream. It made his heart run. Jacob's body sweated from effort but his limbs weren't tired. "You are perfect." The heat from the candles followed Jacob's body as it twirled perfectly in tune. When the song ended Jacob fell gracefully in a perfect heap of limbs on the ground the candles slowly floating down to the ground in a circle around him. The flames flickering dangerously to going out. 

"Perfection." The voice boomed thundering around Jacob. "Perfection. Complete Perfection. You are the Angel of Dance." 

Jacob heaved out of breath. He looked up face red and flushed beyond the effects of any normal fever. His brown eyes were glazed and he could feel his limbs throbbing in pain. But his heart was fluttering happily. 

One by one the candles blew out and lifted in the air before disappearing in a poof of smoke. "Next time we meet, Jacob, you will see me." A wind blew through and knocked Jake's tired body over backwards. It was a warm soothing wind though. And Jacob lay on the ground heaving to get air back in his lungs. He hadn't danced like that in awhile. "..wo..wow.." He whispered. 

"Jacob!?" 

Jacob's eyes clenched shut as the bright lights suddenly flickered back on all at once. "Hey!!" 

"What are you doing in here?" 

Jacob opened his eyes slowly and focused on John Partridge's face. "..John?" 

"Are you one of those crazy dancers that dances until they collapse?" Jacob just stared blankly. 

John sighed and pulled Jake up by his arm. "You're a weird kitten. You alright? Hurt anywhere?" 

Jacob shook his head silently. 

"Well that's good then.." 

"John, did you see anyone walk out?" 

"Walk out? Jake, you and I are the only ones here." 

"We are? But he was here. I saw him!" 

"Saw who?"

"The Phantom!! Well, technically I didn't *see* him. I just heard him." 

"You're crazy." 

"I am not!" Jacob shouted as John let him go. 

"Look, Jake, calm down, ok? You're just a little flustered. People hear things when that happens. But it's all alright." 

John patted Jacob's shoulder and led him to his dance bag. "Put your jacket on and  
I'll walk you home." 

"John, I did hear something.." Jacob finally said quietly. 

"Yeh, sure you did." John smiled cheekily. "Now come on. Get dressed." 

End Chapter 1


End file.
